


Hope is in the Heart

by veredgf



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, POV First Person, Post-Season/Series 11, Scully's thoughts, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 16:34:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15800409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veredgf/pseuds/veredgf
Summary: Scully's thoughts post William's "Death"





	Hope is in the Heart

I know he’s alive.

I won’t tell Mulder. It’s the best way for both of them. It doesn’t matter how torn I feel inside right now. I now know that for William to survive he will have to live as a stranger to me. I had made that terrible choice before. I may have had my doubts back then, but not anymore.

I know William knows I love him, and no matter what, he and I are still connected and I will know how he is even if I won’t know his whereabouts.

I am not grieving for my son anymore and it is strange that I feel so, but despite knowing what he is, I also know that he is a good person inside and I have hope in him. He has had to mature a lot faster and it happened almost overnight. He has lost so much and yet he remained human despite being anything but.

As his mother, I know that his best chance for survival is staying out of sight and for his sake I will stay clear of his path and for his sake, I will keep Mulder in the dark. I wish I didn’t have to, but should Mulder realize that his son is alive, he would never have any peace of mind and he will always keep on searching for him. I think Mulder should finally give his soul time to rest and heal and so I will carry this secret in my heart for the sake of both of the men that I’d ever loved.

Stay safe my darling boy. Stay safe.


End file.
